A Heart that Fix Everything
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED. Ini hanya sebuah kisah singkat. Mengenai e-mail dari Kise, untukku, yang tidak kunjung kubalas. Karena apa, kau tahu? Karena aku adalah seorang senpai paling brengsek di dunia. /SLASH, SLIGHT AOKISE/ R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** _Boy's Love—BL, slash, shonen-ai_, atau apalah istilah yang menurut Anda baik adanya. Penggunaan sudut pandang **akuan** (Kasamatsu) sebagai tokoh utama (sudut pandang orang pertama/Kasamatsu), dan diceritakan dengan gaya _**flashback**_. **AU/Alternate Universe.** Mungkin tergolong **pendek** untuk ukuran multichapter. Dan maafkan kalau ada _typo_.

**NOTE: **Cerita ini mengambil seting setelah kelulusan GoM dari SMA. Anggap saja bahwa mereka menganggap basket zaman SMA itu hanya sekedar untuk senang-senang, dan sadar kalau realita itu keras, sehingga memutuskan untuk kuliah daripada jadi pebasket tidak terkenal #heh Dan terakhir: _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_

* * *

Hari ini adalah sebuah hari kelam, dengan hujan sangat deras di suatu malam musim gugur. Namun aku tak ambil pusing—fokusku hanyalah layar laptopku yang menyala terang, menampilkan program pengolah kata di layar LED tipis.

Di sampingku ada secangkir kopi yang tinggal separuh, sudah dingin karena kuabaikan sedari tadi. Namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengurusi hal remeh semacam itu—aku butuh fokus ke hal lain. Dosenku memberi tugas, dan deadlinenya **besok**. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sibuknya aku saat ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi hal ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi. Menjadi seorang murid semester enam membuat hari-hariku terasa sibuk. Masih ada klub, dewan mahasiswa, dan segala macam hal. Sehingga, terpaksa kupaksa tanganku mengetik tanpa henti; kupaksa otakku memikirkan kata-kata secepat mungkin.

(Bayangkanlah, otak yang berkemampuan rata-rata ini dipaksa berpikir dengan kecepatan cahaya.)

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak aku mulai mengerjakan tugas karya tulis Bahasa Inggris ini, dan aku menemukan diriku berhasil mengetik 4.500 kata hanya dalam 180 menit. Mengesankan, entah mengapa aku bangga dengan hasil kerjaku ini—walau dikerjakan dalam keadaan terdesak.

Dan pada saat itulah aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Desahan napas pendek keluar dari mulutku, disertai dengan beberapa gumam sebal. _Siapa? _Tanyaku dalam hati, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa gerangan orang yang berada di luar. Siapapun dia (walau Moriyama sekalipun), orang itu datang dalam saat yang tidak tepat. Hanya 1.500 kata lagi sebelum karya tulisku selesai. Ini adalah saat krusial, di mana nilaiku dipertaruhkan di sini.

Awalnya, aku sudah berniat untuk mengusir orang itu apapun yang terjadi. Berbagai skenario sudah tergambar dalam benak, apapun yang terjadi… _dia harus pergi. _Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang, mengobrol, bahkan untuk menonton televisi sekalipun. Tidak bisa, kalau aku ingin mengejar _cumlaude_. Sehingga aku pun membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Namun, semua skenario yang kususun lenyap saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri siapa sosok yang berada di depan pintu itu. Bagaikan debu, skema tadi lenyap seolah digerus hujan deras.

"… _Senpai_..."

Pada malam berhujan di musim gugur, Ryota Kise muncul di hadapan pintu apartemenku. Basah karena hujan, dan raut mukanya sedih—senada dengan kekelaman yang dinampakkan oleh cuaca di luar sana. Muncul kebingungan dalam benakku, dan juga rasa terkejut. Kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka, pun tidak diinginkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kise di apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia datang ke sini di malam hari yang berhujan lebat. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat raut mukanya nampak begitu sedih—tidak, atau tepatnya seperti keceriaan yang biasa dimiliki olehnya mendadak sirna.

Namun aku sudah bisa menebak apa penyebabnya.

"Masuklah," ujarku padanya dengan ketenangan yang bahkan tak disangka-sangka oleh diriku sendiri. Tetapi Kise tetap tak bergerak semilipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Alih-alih menuruti perintahku, dia hanya mematung di sana, dan kulihat tubuhnya bergetar. Aku ingat pemandangan ini. Sekali lagi, aku jadi teringat pada masa SMA.

Pemandangan Kise di kala tengah menahan tangis agar tak tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_…."

Tatkala mengucap namaku, sekonyong-konyong air mata membanjiri pelupuk mata Kise, dan mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Tangis itu bersatu dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan basah karena hujan, kemudian membentuk sungai di wajahnya yang tampan. Aku memandangi sosok Kise dengan penuh rasa kasihan yang tak terkatakan. _Ini buruk_. Namun, aku merasakan sensasi déjà vu; dalam aspek ini, Kise tak berubah—masih seorang bocah cengeng yang terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda 18 tahun. Sekali lagi aku berkata padanya, namun kali ini dengan lebih lembut. Kutepuk pundaknya pelan. "Masuklah, Kise…"

Tetapi sekali lagi Kise masih menolak. Dia menggeleng pelan. "_Senpai_…," dia berkata lagi, kali ini dengan bisikan pilu, "A-A-Aomine… cchi, _Senpai_…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, aku merasakan amarahku mendidih. Tanpa sadar, aku menggertakkan gigiku. Dan—tahu apa?—tugasku yang seharusnya sangat penting, mendadak terasa begitu remeh saat aku melihat tangis Kise makin deras, sederas hujan di luar. Dalam hati aku merasa bertanggung jawab, namun yang lebih daripada itu: aku merasa sangat marah. Tak hanya marah pada Daiki Aomine, namun juga pada diriku sendiri. Seolah-olah, Kise yang menangis separuhnya adalah kesalahanku.

Kurasakan dorongan yang teramat sangat untuk maju, dan memeluk Kise dalam sebuah dekapan erat.

Dan aku memang melakukannya.

Tubuhku terus meneriakkan larangan. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh, seharusnya aku hanya menepuk pundaknya pelan layaknya seorang senior terhadap juniornya. Namun tubuhku bergerak tanpa disuruh. Segera aku merasakan Kise membalas pelukanku. Dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Namun, di balik tangisan itu, kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti dalam diriku, ada satu sisi yang merasa bahagia, sedang sisi yang lain berempati dan merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti Kise.

Tangisan Kise, yang seharusnya dingin… anehnya terasa hangat di pundakku, seolah tengah melelehkan beban yang kubawa selama ini.

* * *

**A Heart that Fix Everything**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fiction._

* * *

Di awal tahun ketiga dalam masa kuliahku, entah mengapa aku menemukan diriku menguap di pagi hari pertama. Sakura dengan mekar dengan indah di depan gedung auditorium. Sayangnya, aku bukan orang yang sentimentil, sehingga kulewatkan fakta itu begitu saja, dan menganggap mekarnya sakura itu sebagai sebuah hal yang sama yang terus berulang setiap tahun. Sesuatu yang konstan, walau anehnya banyak orang yang terus mengagumi hal itu.

Kurasakan sentuhan pelan di pundakku. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan temanku, Moriyama, tersenyum. "Melamun?" tanyanya.

Dengus pelan kuberikan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak," kataku, "hanya mengamati saja."

Dia melihat ke bawah, melalui jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga. Dari sini, halaman auditorium terlihat dengan jelas. Di bawah sana, aku bisa melihat adanya kerumunan anak-anak baru yang siap untuk menghadapi masa orientasi. Tapi, tetap saja—untuk ukuran kerumunan, harus kuakui bahwa tahun ini memiliki ukuran kerumunan yang _cukup besar_. Seakan-akan tidak hanya mahasiswa baru saja yang berkumpul, tetapi juga mahasiswa dari semester yang lebih tinggi. Ada kebingungan dalam benakku, tentu saja, walau kuabaikan rasa bingung itu.

Kami berdua memandangi kerumunan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Kalau melihat gelagatnya, entah mengapa aku memiliki firasat bahwa Moriyama tengah memindai kerumunan—mencari, gadis mana yang cukup manis untuk dijadikan pacar pertamanya. Menyedihkan.

"Kau tahu…," Moriyama berkata, memecah keheningan di antara kami, "Kudengar _Kouhai_ kita yang manis itu juga masuk ke universitas ini."

"…Apa?"

Aku terperangah mendengar perkataan Moriyama. Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Namun aku tak ingin berburuk sangka. Kutatap Moriyama lekat-lekat, memastikan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyimpan kekhawatiran yang kelewat hiperbolis. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan '_Kouhai_ kita'?"

Moriyama mengeluarkan cengiran bahagia. "Ayolah, masa' kau tidak tahu? _Kouhai_ kita, Kasamatsu!_ Kouhai_ sekaligus _ace_ tim basket SMA Kaijou—Ryota Kise! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini?"

"…."

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan, kata-kata seolah mendadak lenyap dari kepalaku. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak percaya dengan perkataan Moriyama. "…Kau serius?"

"Sangat," jawabnya mantap. Dia menarikku, membuatku lebih dekat pada jendela, lalu menunjuk ke arah kerumunan yang teramai. "Lihatlah, ini bahkan belum dimulai dan dia sudah dikerumuni banyak gadis! Tidakkah ini mengingatkanmu pada masa SMA dulu, eh?"

…. Sesungguhnya, aku masih tak percaya. Namun mataku telah memastikan semuanya, dan memberitahuku bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Ryota Kise nampak begitu menonjol dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan rambut pirangnya. Ada senyum cerianya yang biasa. Seperti kata Moriyama: layaknya nostalgia masa SMA. Andai saja ini komik, barangkali aku sudah menjatuhkan rahangku. Pemandangan itu membuatku bingung. Tak bisa berkomentar. Kata-kata menguap dalam sekejap.

Rasanya sangat sulit dipercaya sehingga sejenak kupikir ini adalah mimpi.

Moriyama kemudian bersandar di punggungku. "Lihat?" ujarnya, "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kita berempat—aku, kau, Hayakawa, dan Kise; kita semua akan berkumpul lagi seperti masa SMA dulu!"

"… Ya." Ada jeda dalam perkataanku sebelum aku bisa mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Moriyama. Berkumpul lagi…, ini berarti aku harus menghadapi seorang Ryota Kise, yang sengaja kuhindari sejak kelulusan SMA. Saat masuk kuliah, aku memiliki sebuah resolusi. Namun ada firasatku yang mengatakan dalam hati, bahwa resolusi itu akan hancur jika aku kembali lagi berdekatan dengan Kise.

"Oh, lihat! Lihat!" seru Moriyama persis di sebelah telingaku, "Kise nampaknya menyadari ada kita di sini!"

Mendengar kata Midorima, kepalaku refleks memandang lagi ke arah Kise yang sedang melambai ke arah kami. Aku tertegun, dan memandang Moriyama, yang kini sedang balas melambai padanya. "O-Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku.

"Menyapa Kise, 'kan?" balasnya, "OII! KISE!"

Teriakan Moriyama sama sekali tak bisa kucegah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terdiam, dan pura-pura merasa tidak tertarik. Namun, kemudian Moriyama kembali menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, seolah-olah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Apa?" Aku bertanya, bersikap pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapannya.

"Kau tidak mau menyapa junior kita tercinta, Kasamatsu? Ada apa denganmu?"

_Dia menyadarinya_. Mendadak seisi kepalaku merasa panik, sehingga tanpa kusadari, keringat dingin sudah menetes di wajahku. _Apa aku seaneh itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Kulempar rentetan pertanyaan pada diriku sendiri yang—tentu saja—tak kuketahui jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya, aku sampai pada sebuah keputusan, yakni berusaha bersikap 'senormal mungkin'. Kugelengkan kepala, dan mengangkat bahu. "… Mu-Mungkin nanti saja."

Entah apa yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan sebagai 'senormal mungkin'.

"Hmm…." Moriyama menatapku intens, seolah berusaha mengorek-ngorek kejujuran dari dalam diriku dengan cara menganalisa gerak-gerikku. Namun ia hanya mendesah pelan, dan memberiku sebuah senyum tipis, "Aku lupa kalau dulu kalian sangat dekat."

"…Hah?" Sejenak aku terdiam. Tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Moriyama. Mungkin, karena isi kepalaku yang sudah panik lebih dulu, benakku mulai memikirkan apakah Moriyama mengetahui kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, atau…

"Maksudku, karena kalian dekat, jadi kukira kau akan menyapa Kise dengan cara yang lebih personal, begitu?"

Syukurlah, ternyata bukan. Kubiarkan tawa pelan keluar dari mulutku, namun yang terjadi adalah, tawa itu terdengar sangat canggung. Seolah terlalu dibuat-buat, dan terasa datar. "Hahah—ya, begitulah."

"Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?"

"Tidak…," jawabku. Dan sebelum Moriyama sempat berkata-kata, aku sudah berpaling dari jendela, dan kembali ke tempat dudukku. Aku mengerling sejenak ke arahnya, "Kau tidak mau duduk? _Sensei_ sebentar lagi datang."

Di wajah Moriyama masih terlihat adanya kebingungan. Tetapi dia hanya diam, kemudian mengiyakan. "Baiklah…"

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya, selesai sudah masalah untuk satu hari ini. Pada waktu-waktu berikutnya, aku selalu menghindar saat Moriyama mulai membahas mengenai Kise. Kutunggu sampai dia benar-benar menyerah, dan untuk sementara waktu, benakku mulai menyusun rencana.

(Dan seandainya dosenku tidak menegur, aku tidak akan tahu, kalau saat aku melamun, aku _selalu_ melihat ke arah **jendela**.)

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu sejak aku kembali melihat Kise dengan mata kepalaku sendiri setelah dua tahun berselang. Hari masih pagi, dan aku masih berusaha bangun dari _futon_ku yang empuk dan hangat sejak wekerku berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekujur tubuhku seolah meneriakkan kemalasannya untuk beraktivitas, sehingga awal hariku kulewati dengan tempo sepelan lagu balada.

_Sayang sekali bila akhir minggu harus dilewati dengan pergi ke universitas_, begitulah pikirku, saat aku tengah menatap bayanganku sendiri yang tengah menggosok gigi di cermin kamar mandi. Gosok gigi itu menyenangkan, tidakkah kau berpikir mengenai hal yang sama denganku? Tatkala kau menggosok gigi, ada dua alternatif yang akan terjadi: satu, kau akan mengosongkan pikiranmu dan hanya fokus pada suara sikat yang beradu dengan gigi, atau, dua, kau akan mendapati dirimu melamun seiring dengan suara gosokan sikat dan membiarkan pikiranmu tenggelam dalam semua hal acak yang mendadak terlintas. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memilih antara dua opsi tersebut—semua akan terjadi dengan sendirinya. Namun, kali ini aku mendapati diriku tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah lama tak muncul ke permukaan.

Kata kunci: aku, Kise, Daiki Aomine, remaja labil.

Sudah bisa ditebak? Oh—semoga saja tidak. Aku tak berharap ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai hal itu. Setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa, dan juga karena ada perasaan sakit yang aneh dalam relung dadaku jikalau aku memaksa otakku untuk memutar kembali memori semasa SMA dulu. Terlalu sentimentil, barangkali banyak orang akan berkomentar begitu. Namun, aku tak bisa mengelak ataupun menyangkalnya—segala mengenai kenangan yang menyakitkan, terutama mengenai _dia_, akan membuatku bersikap melankolis dan berubah menjadi sentimentil layaknya tokoh dalam drama-drama roman.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, aku bisa mendengar suara ponselku berdering. "Tsk," aku berdecak pelan, agak kesal rasanya karena waktuku diinterupsi. Namun aku buru-buru keluar, dan melihat bahwa ada tanda satu panggilan tak terjawab, dari seniorku yang jadi ketua panitia pengurus acara _outbond_ mahasiswa baru. Membaca hal itu, tak ayal membuatku melepas desah napas panjang. Kuambil kamera dari atas mejaku, dan aku berangkat.

* * *

Aku masih sibuk mengabadikan gambar dari balik lensa kamera DSLRku tatkala aku merasakan ada sebuah tepukan di pundakku. "Wah, seksi dokumentasi kita memang terlalu rajin~" Komentar orang itu, dan tanpa berbalik pun, aku sudah tahu siapa sang pemilik suara _baritone_ yang menyapaku.

Dengus tawa keluar dari mulutku. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tugas," tukasku. Kemudian aku berbalik, dan menatap sosok Moriyama yang terlihat begitu santai. Kuperhatikan dirinya, dari atas sampai bawah; tidak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan karena berada di bawah teriknya sinar matahari selama berjam-jam. "Kau sendiri? Aku iri dengan kalian yang bergabung di unit P3K, sepertinya santai sekali."

Moriyama hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiranku. "Makanya, kubilang juga apa—lebih baik kau bergabung dengan unit ini daripada masuk ke seksi dokumentasi yang harus bepergian ke sana-kemari. Tuh, lihat hasilnya, kau sendiri yang kelelahan."

Jawaban yang sangat khas Moriyama, kalau aku boleh berkomentar. "Enak saja," aku membalas ejekan Moriyama dengan melayangkan sebuah tinju pelan ke lengannya, "Aku tidak mau dibilang pemalas oleh orang lain."

"Heh—jadi kau mengataiku pemalas?"

"Hmm… sejauh pengamatanku, sih… iya."

"Kurang ajar!" Moriyama berteriak, dan aku hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkahnya. Sudah biasa terjadi seperti ini di antara kami—saling mengejek yang berujung dengan sedikit kekerasan. Namun, ya sudah, hanya itu. Hubunganku dengannya tak lebih dari sebatas teman. Moriyama dengan segala prinsip hidupnya yang konyol, hingga saat ini masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan pacar paling baik dan cantik sejagat raya. Sedangkan aku….

"Oh iya, Kasamatsu…"

"Apa?"

"Itu," ia menunjuk kamera DSLR yang tergantung di leherku, senyum nakal bermain-main di wajahnya, "Siapa saja yang sudah kaufoto?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Dengan pertanyaan itu, aku otomatis membuka _gallery _kameraku, dan mulai melihat-lihat isinya. "Entahlah—terlalu banyak, aku sendiri lupa. Yang jelas aku sudah memotret pos satu sampai pos tiga. Lima pos sisanya barangkali setelah makan siang," jawabku. Tanganku masih sibuk memencet-mencet tombol '_next'_, agar bisa melihat dari foto satu ke foto berikutnya.

"Hoo…." Moriyama hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Kemudian dia mendekat ke arahku, dan melirik isinya. "Kau sudah memotret Kise?"

Seketika gerakan tanganku terhenti tatkala mendengar pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Kucoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku dengan terus menekan tombol _'next'_. "Umm… Belum. Kenapa?"

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya, aku berpikir kalau kita pasti bisa menjual foto Kise pada para penggemarnya. Lumayan, bukan? Pikirkan berapa banyak uang saku kita bulan ini…"

Aku hanya diam sementara Moriyama terus mengoceh mengenai uang yang bisa ia dapatkan dari menjual foto Kise. Setiap kali mendengar dua silabel itu terucap dari mulutnya, ada dorongan dalam dadaku, yang seolah memaksaku untuk mengingat kembali segala kejadian yang ingin kulupakan. Aku ingin lupa, tapi tak bisa. Nampaknya terlalu banyak perasaan yang terlibat saat aku mengalami kejadian tersebut. Tanpa suara, aku menendangnya. Tentu saja kemudian Moriyama mengaduh dan protes. Kudorong sosoknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu untuk menjauh, dan memberi perintah. "Sana, kembali ke tempat unitmu berada."

"Aw~" Moriyama tersenyum jahil padaku. Seolah memprotes dan membuatku sebal di saat yang bersamaan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi kejam begini, Kasamatsu?"

"Sudah, pergi sana!"

"Iya… Iya…," ujar Moriyama malas. Ia melambaikan tangan saat pergi, dan kini aku kembali sendiri. Refleks, aku memijat pelipisku. Bagaikan ranjau, pembicaraanku dengan Moriyama tadi seolah membuka pelatuk rasa sakit di dalam otakku. Selalu saja begini, saat ada yang membahas mengenai orang-dengan-nama-terdiri-dari-dua-silabel itu. Yang lebih sial, aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi di hariku yang malas, di bawah sinar matahari yang panas.

Aku kembali duduk di atas rerumputan, memandang para mahasiswa baru yang tengah bekerja keras di pos tiga di balik lensa kameraku. Ekspresi bersemangat yang tertera di wajah mereka sangat bagus, aku tidak tahan untuk tak tersenyum saat mengabadikan tiap momen yang ada. _Klik. ._ Suara itu terdengar pelan saat aku menekan _shutter _kamera. Aku masih fokus pada pemandangan menyenangkan di hadapanku, sehingga merasa sangat kaget saat mendadak pemandangan di layar berubah gelap. "Hei! Apa-apaan—"

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" Suara sapaan Kise membuatku membatu. Dalam beberapa tarikan nafas, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa untuk membalas sapaannya. Bahkan aku sempat terkaget saat melihat sosoknya berada tepat di sampingku. Alih-alih membalas sapaan ramah itu dengan senyuman, aku tak menyangka bahwa ada bentakan yang meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Kise nampak murung saat aku membentaknya. "Eeeeh! Kenapa kata-katamu jahat sekali, _Senpai_? Aku hanya ingin menyapamu!"

"Seharusnya kau berada di antara anggota kelompokmu, bukannya menyapaku," balasku dengan tenang. (Sampai aku sendiri bingung dengan ketenangan suaraku) "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelompokmu, daripada dimarahi oleh panitia."

Tetapi Kise tidak bergeming walau sudah mendengarkan peringatanku, dia hanya menatapku dengan wajahnya yang masih seperti dulu—tidak berubah, masih tetap tampan, atau tepatnya… _makin_ tampan. Ada senyum bermain di matanya yang sewarna madu, dan aku mengernyitkan alis. Aku kenal kebiasaan ini—biasanya Kise akan meminta sesuatu dariku.

"Apa yang kau mau, Kise?"

Tanpa kuduga-duga, saat aku bertanya, Kise merespon dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tambahkan sinar matahari dan efek bunga di belakangnya, pasti dia akan terlihat seperti dewa matahari yang sedang terlalu senang. Aku masih menanti, dan Kise justru mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia nampak seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Selama beberapa menit, ada keheningan canggung yang membuatku merasa aneh. Di depanku, Kise nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Di sisi ini, aku, hanya memandang Kise dengan pikiranku terus bertanya: _Apakah aku harus pergi dari sini? Apa aku harus menunggunya? Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan? _Namun, selama aku berpikir, Kise nampaknya sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan wajahku.

"_Senpai_," panggilnya, "Apakah _e-mail_mu masih yang ini?"

"…Hah?"

Aku menatap layar kecil di hadapanku baik-baik. Membaca isinya, kemudian mencernanya. Semua huruf kanji yang familiar, huruf-huruf yang familiar dalam layar digital di hadapanku…

…_Oh._ Rupanya itu detail kontakku yang nampak di layar ponsel milik Kise. Aku kembali membacanya, kemudian mengamati alamat _e-mail_ yang tertera sana. Kise menanti dengan senyum masih berada di wajahnya, kemudian aku memberi jawab berupa anggukan pelan padanya. "Iya, ini alamat _e-mail_ku. Kenapa?"

Nampak sekali kelegaan di wajah Kise. Ia pun menggeleng bersemangat hingga surai pirangnya ikut berayun pelan. "Syukurlaaah!" ujar Kise keras, "Kupikir _Senpai_ sudah ganti alamat _e-mail_! Habis, aku sama sekali tak pernah dengar kabar darimu! Kalau begitu, nanti akan kukirimi _e-mail_! Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-_senpai_! Aku mau kembali dulu ke kelompokku! _Bye bye!_"

Aku belum sempat berkata apa-apa. Kise terlalu bersemangat dengan kata-katanya sendiri, dan ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk merespon. Saat dia pergi dengan senyumnya yang bak matahari dan lambaian tangan yang ditujukan padaku, aku hanya bisa melongo dan membalas dengan lambaian pelan.

Tak ada satupun dari hal ini yang bisa kumengerti pada saat itu. Kehadiran Kise yang begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan selalu saja membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Namun kesibukanku pada hari itu membuatku berhenti memikirkan Kise. Hanya aku, dan kameraku yang mengabadikan momen selama satu hari penuh. Tidak ada Kise. Tidak ada.

_(Ada...)_

* * *

Pada malam hari, ponselku berdering. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan isinya dari Kise.

Kemudian ada satu bagian dari diriku yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang tak bisa terelakkan. Aku mengepalkan tangan saat membaca nama Kise di layar, dan kembali lagi ada perasaan bersalah yang menyergapku entah dari mana. Itu hanyalah sebuah _email_ basa-basi, yang sama seperti tipikal dua orang yang sudah lama tak saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Namun aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak meninju dinding kamarku yang tipis.

Perasaan ini… kembali memenuhi dada. Suara Kise pada dua tahun yang lalu segera terngiang dalam telingaku, pun kejadian-kejadian pada malam sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera lupa dan menjauh dan menghilang. Dan aku umpamakan diriku sebagai orang yang jatuh ke dalam _Abyss—_kedalaman, sehingga aku tak akan merasa bersalah bila Kise mencari-cariku. Mereka bilang, orang yang jatuh ke kedalaman sudah tak bisa kembali ke permukaan.

Aku harus lupa. Harus.

_Lupakanlah hal itu, Yukio…_

**-to be continued on next week-**

* * *

**Afterwords:**…Jadi, ceritanya saya sedih karena hanya ada dua biji fanfic KasaKise di Fandom Kuroko no Basket Indonesia. Nggak tau apa, kalau di sini ada _shipper _yang kekurangan bahan bacaan? :| #apaan Lalu ini _multichapter _ pertama saya setelah sekian lama. Jadi maafkan kalau ada yang kurang 'sreg' dan aneh. Siapa tahu semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu #heh Terus... terus... ini kok malah banyak _hints_ MoriKasa, ya... =..=" #salahsiapa Dan sesuai yang tertera di atas, cerita ini akan saya _update _seminggu lagi. Jadi, doakan saja akan tepat waktu karena saya orangnya sangat _moody_ orz Kemudian... untuk yang menunggu fanfic ini di_publish_ (lirik seseorang), semoga chapter pertama ini memuaskan.

Oh iya, saya tunggu _review_nya. Makasih :3 /heh

**042513—rdb**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** **BL/Slash/Shonen-ai.** Menggunakan **sudut pandang akuan** dengan Yukio Kasamatsu sebagai pencerita. Kemudian… maaf kalau terlalu **galau**, **absurd**, dan ada sedikit _**typo**_. Dan maaf karena _update_ yang kelewat lama, padahal sebelumnya saya berjanji bahwa hanya akan makan waktu satu minggu untuk bisa membaca chapter dua. :|

**NOTE: **Cerita ini mengambil seting setelah kelulusan GoM dari SMA. Anggap saja bahwa mereka menganggap basket zaman SMA itu hanya sekedar untuk senang-senang, dan sadar kalau realita itu keras, sehingga memutuskan untuk kuliah daripada jadi pebasket tidak terkenal #heh Oh ya, balasan untuk _review_ anonim ada di bawah, ya. Yang tidak anonym, cek PM! Dan terakhir: _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ._

"_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_" © Green Day.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari terlewati sejak aku menerima _e-mail_ dari Kise. Dalam tiap hari yang terlewati, Kise selalu mengirimiku _e-mail _yang sama. Selalu, setiap malam—tanpa bosan. Tetapi yang membuat usaha itu terlihat sia-sia adalah aku, seorang _senpai_ yang buruk, karena tidak pernah membalasnya sekalipun.

Itu sungguh hal yang tak baik untuk dilakukan, bahkan untuk ukuran orang brengsek sekalipun. Aku **tahu**. Aku mengetahui hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Apalagi, aku juga mengerti bahwa Kise hanya ingin kembali akrab padaku. Pengalamanku selama berada di SMA mengajarkanku mengenai beberapa dari sekian banyak sisi baik Kise. Ini, adalah salah satunya.

Kise adalah seseorang yang ramah. Dia pandai bergaul, dan dia sangat mempedulikan semua teman-temannya. (Walau, yah, terkadang hingga mencapai taraf menyebalkan.) Lalu, Kise juga adalah sosok yang mempesona serta bersinar dengan caranya sendiri. Semua ini terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan; tentu saja tidak sebanyak pasir di pantai, ataupun bulan di langit… Tetapi, bagiku—yang sudah mengenalnya lama—itu adalah jumlah yang _banyak_, sampai barangkali dua malam pun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu.

"Haaah…." Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutku. Panjang—penuh dengan kelelahan yang tak terdeskripsikan. Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa dengan mendesah, ada beberapa perasaan tertekan yang ikut keluar seiring dengan desahan itu.

Ya, aku tertekan. Semenjak Kise mengirimkan _e-mail_ tersebut padaku, aku menemukan diriku sendiri sering melamun di kala malam, kehilangan fokus, dan semua resolusi untuk tidur lebih awal buyar; tanpa sadar aku sadari, pikiranku selalu saja berakhir memikirkan seorang Ryota Kise.

(Seperti sekarang.)

—_Membayangkan betapa dekatnya kami pada masa lalu. Mengenang berapa banyak kenangan indah yang bisa didapat dari satu tahun yang singkat. Membayangkan betapa dulu aku bisa berbicara dengannya dengan perasaan ringan yang menyenangkan._

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam—lebih sedikit. Tetapi mataku terasa sulit untuk terpejam. Terlalu banyak pikiran, terlalu banyak kekhawatiran, dan sepasang mata ini tak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponselku. Awalnya hanya sebuah layar gelap, tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Namun, tanganku refleks membuka kunci tombol, dan layar pun menampilkan isi kotak masuk _e-mail_ku. Lima _e-mail_ dari Kise ada dalam _folder_ tersendiri. Satu untuk setiap hari—setiap malam—yang sudah kuhabiskan untuk menjadi orang brengsek.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Ini adalah salah satu caraku mengekspresikan kebencian yang sudah tak tertahankan. Namun kali ini, yang menjadi sasaran perasaan benci ini bukanlah orang lain, melainkan diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku; yang lemah hanya karena satu hal sepele.

(Memiliki perasaan pada Ryota Kise berarti banyak bagiku, tahu.)

Tentu, ini bukanlah suautu rahasia besar yang perlu disembunyikan. Tetapi… bukankah semua akan terasa lebih mudah apabila kita memiliki seseorang untuk disalahkan? Dalam hal ini, aku bisa saja menyalahkan Kise atas semua kerisauan yang kurasakan. Si pemuda-yang-dulu-sering-kutendang-bokongnya itu sudah memakan banyak porsi dari keseluruhan emosi diriku. Hanya karena dia, aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu kompleks.

Nah. Kau lihat sekarang, betapa mudahnya menyalahkan Kise akan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada. Namun… aku hanya… _tidak bisa._

_Tidak bisa_, kukatakan itu sekali lagi. Sebagai pengingat bagi hati maupun pikiran. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi di sini—dalam hati kecil tempat semua emosi berlabuh—dan perasaan itu selalu mengatakan, bahwa dia tak ingin melihat Kise menangis.

(_Dia_ tahu bahwa Kise adalah seorang bocah cengeng yang terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda 18 tahun. _Dia_ mengerti bahwa sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang sudah Kise habiskan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. _Dia_ memahami bagaimana terasa ringkihnya tubuh besar sang Gemini saat tengah menangis, meminta perlindungan dari rasa sakit dan kenyamanan spontan. _Dia tahu—)_

(—_Aku tahu_.)

Semua ini terlalu sulit dan kejam. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mampu. Bagaimana bisa—seseorang yang begitu bersinar seperti matahari, dan sensitif seperti dirinya—kuberi beban berupa perasaan sakit yang sudah kutahan selama bertahun-tahun? Aku hanya… tidak tega. Tidak bisa. Aku tak mampu melakukannya. Melihat imaji menyakitkan tersebut dalam benak saja sudah membuatku ngeri; semua terlalu menyakitkan, baik bagiku maupun bagi Kise.

Sekali lagi desahan pelan keluar. Aku berbaring di atas _futon_ku, masih saja memandang layar ponsel yang menampilkan _e-mail_ dari Kise. Kubaca baik-baik, walau aku sudah hapal isinya luar kepala. Seringkali aku tergoda untuk membalasnya (seperti yang terjadi dulu, ya?), tetapi kalau mengingat apa yang kujanjikan pada diriku sendiri… segera saja satu larangan ini terucap dalam diam.

_Tidak boleh._

Kini batas perasaanku menjadi tidak jelas lagi—antara cemas, sedih, dan marah… semua bercampur menjadi satu, seperti kau ingin membalasnya, tetapi gerakan jarimu seolah dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang tak nampak. Diam. Tak bergerak. Hanya karena segel perintah dari satu kalimat yang kau buat sendiri.

Mendadak ponselku bergetar. Ada _e-mail _masuk. Tentu saja, ini mengagetkanku yang tadinya masih asyik melamun. Saking terkejutnya, aku sampai hampir menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Untung saja—"_Safe…_!" gumamku pelan, bersyukur karena berhasil menangkap ponsel tersebut sebelum 'mencium' lantai.

Kupandangi benda kecil itu, mengecek apa yang membuatnya bergetar mendadak. Dan rupanya… (masih, sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu) ada _e-mail_ dari Kise—lagi. Aku mematung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya membuka lagi kotak masuk _e-mail_, dan membaca isinya.

Lagi-lagi—pesan yang sama, alamat yang sama. Terkadang aku penasaran, apakah Kise hanya sekedar menduplikasi pesan itu dari pesan sebelumnya. Sangat amat mungkin, karena aku selalu tak bisa menebak aksinya, sehingga apapun yang dilakukan Kise nampak wajar, bahkan jika dia tiba-tiba berkata di tengah auditorium bahwa dia akan pergi ke Spanyol, itu pun akan terasa normal walau agak mengagetkan. Tetapi pertanyaan itu segera sirna, saat aku membaca lagi isi _e-mail_ itu dengan seksama.

**Halo, Kasamatsu-**_**senpai**_**!  
Apa kabarmu? Semoga kau baik-baik saja-**_**ssu**_**!**

Yang tadi adalah pesan yang sama seperti lima hari sebelumnya. Ini hari keenam, dan aku heran saja, apa yang membuat Kise begitu bersikeras. Biasanya orang akan pesimis dan menyerah dalam waktu dua-tiga hari. Sedangkan Kise… bahkan di hari keenam juga masih saja mengirimkan _e-mail_. Namun, aku membaca lagi pesan itu, dan menyadari bahwa Kise sudah menambahkan sesuatu di bawahnya.

**P.S. Kalau **_**Senpai**_** tak membalas lagi, besok aku akan menghampirimu!**

—Dan aku mencelos saat membaca satu kalimat tersebut.

Kise? Menghampiriku?

Urgh. Mendadak perutku terasa tidak nyaman.

* * *

**A Heart that Fix Everything**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fiction._

* * *

Siang harinya, aku pergi ke universitas dengan perasaan cemas. Setiap kali aku sampai di lokasi berbeda—ruangan berbeda, kelas yang berbeda—aku menemukan diriku selalu mengamati ke sekeliling. Sampai-sampai-sampai aku dianggap aneh oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang sekelas denganku. Mereka tertawa melihatku; biarlah, mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat istirahat siangpun, aku sama sekali tak pergi ke kantin. Kuhabiskan waktu di salah satu kelas kosong yang tadi kupakai, dan duduk di sana, memandang ke halaman universitas di mana banyak mahasiswa duduk menyejajari satu sama lain, dan memakan makanan yang mereka beli entah di mana.

Aku juga lapar, omong-omong. Tetapi satu sisi paranoid dalam diriku mencegahku untuk pergi ke luar.

Padahal, hanya karena satu kalimat dari seorang junior… Kurang menyedihkan apalagi aku ini?

Kutumpukan kepalaku ke tanganku yang terlipat di atas meja. Aku tak lagi memandang halaman universitas, melainkan hanya bengong sembari melihat ruangan kelas tempatku tadi mendapatkan kuliah mengenai sastra Inggris kuno. Semuanya kosong, dan ruangan ini begitu hening dan dingin. Tak ada siapapun selain aku di sini—dan untuk menambahkan kesan sunyi, aku perlu memberitahumu; aku duduk di sini dalam keadaan lampu sudah dimatikan.

Untung saja tak ada Moriyama di sini. Kalau ada, barangkali dia sudah menertawaiku dengan kekeh sok asyiknya yang menyebalkan. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bercanda, ditambah lagi Moriyama punya bakat terpendam untuk membuat seseorang merasa kesal padanya dalam waktu cepat. Jadi… tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku sendirian saja, menghindari interaksi dengan orang lain dan menghindari '_kouhai_ku tercinta' dengan caraku sendiri.

Jam di depan kelas seolah berdetak begitu pelan. Aku merasa telah melamunkan banyak hal, tetapi rupanya belum ada sepuluh menit terlewati. Menyebalkan, waktu seolah mempermainkanku. Walau, yah, bukankah memang ini yang senantiasa terjadi? Saat kau ingin waktu berjalan lebih lambat, ia berjalan cepat, dan sebaliknya—saat kau ingin waktu berjalan lebih cepat, ia justru berdetak dengan kecepatan yang membuat tanganmu gatal untuk menggerakkan jarumnya dengan kekuatan sendiri.

_Bosan_, keluhku dalam hati. Menunggu seorang diri sebelum masuk ke jadwal kuliah berikutnya membuatku cepat bosan. Aku kurang persiapan—harus kuakui hal itu. Seharusnya aku mengantisipasi rasa bosan ini dengan membawa novel atau kamera. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu melamun sendirian di ruangan gelap ini seperti orang gila. Tetapi, kini yang ada di dalam tasku hanya buku materi dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kuliah. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, dan aku khawatir apabila lamunanku malah akan bertambah absurd sehingga membuatku merasa tidak tenang.

Mendadak aku teringat akan satu hal yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku: ponsel. Maka, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, aku segera membuka kantung depan ranselku dan mengambil ponselku dari sana. Kubuka kunci tombolnya, dan membuka aplikasi _music player_. Aku tak peduli apa judul dan genre dari lagu yang keluar pertama kali, aku lebih memilih pasrah dan menyerahkannya pada fungsi _shuffle_ yang ada di sana, dan membiarkan lagu terputar otomatis dari _speaker _ponselku. Entah apa judul pertama yang akan terdengar.

Sesaat sebelum lagu dimulai, suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening dalam pendengaranku. Aku bisa mendengar suara jarum jam berdetak begitu jelas, begitu pula dengan desir angin dan candaan para mahasiswa di luar sana. Tetapi, saat suara _bass_ mulai terdengar dari ponselku, aku hanya bisa mendesah.

Dari semua lagu…. Kenapa ponsel terkutuk ini harus memilih lagu "_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_" untuk diputar pertama kali?! Seolah mengejek, aku merasa ingin melemparnya saat mendengar kalimat: _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk mengganti lagunya. Tanganku sudah mencari-cari lagu yang lebih ceria untuk menemaniku dalam ruangan sepi ini, tetapi lagu sudah keburu dimulai, dan aku malah mendapati diriku sendiri terhanyut dalam lagu dan menyenandungkan liriknya bersamaan dengan musik. Dengan titel sebagai mahasiswa semester lima jurusan Sastra Inggris, aku cukup percaya diri dengan logatku. Sehingga tanpa ragu aku mulai bernyanyi.

"…_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me... My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating... Sometimes, I wish someone up there will find me. 'Till then, I walk alone…._"

Kunikmati tiap baris liriknya, perlahan-lahan; karena tahu bahwa tergesa-gesa dalam hal seperti ini adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Aku memejamkan mata, mendengarkan melodi dan mencoba membayangkan akor yang dulu pernah kuhapalkan karena harus memainkannya pada upacara kelulusan SMA. Agak susah, ya—harus kuakui hal itu. Waktu terbatas, tetapi tampil maksimal adalah kewajiban; tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakannya sebagai hal mudah. Tetapi aku masih ingat, saat aku selesai memainkan lagu dan memberi hormat dari panggung, banyak sekali tepuk tangan yang ditujukan pada pertunjukan _band_ku. Aula riuh-rendah karena suara tersebut, dan dari atas panggung, aku bisa melihat sosok Kise yang begitu mencolok tengah menangis.

… Ah… Haruskah semua ini selalu mengenai _dia_?

Lagu masih berputar dari ponselku; lagu yang sama dan mulutku masih menyanyikan refrein yang sama. Namun otakku tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada lagu—pada Kiselah aku memfokuskan pikiran, dan dalam sekejap kepalaku seolah menolak memikirkan apapun. _Sial_, aku merutuk dalam hati, membenci keadaan ini. Semua takkan berarti apa-apa, tetapi menyalahkan Kise terasa salah—nah, aku sudah terjebak pada mozaik tanpa solusi. Tetapi, kalau boleh aku berkomentar... Kise berandil besar dalam semua ini. Seandainya dia tidak masuk ke universitas ini…

"… _What's fucked up and everything's alright._" _Well_, sesimpel itu. Entah karena aku sedang dalam kondisi sentimental atau apa, yang jelas sekarang aku merasa bahwa lagu ini sangat menggambarkan aku. Coret semua hiperbola dan ironi, lalu kau akan mendapatkan perasaanku sekarang. Perasaan yang—

"_Sugoi~_ Aku tidak tahu kalau _Senpai_ pandai menyanyikan lagu Bahasa Inggris!"

"—K-KISE?!" aku terperanjat saat mendengar suara familiar itu tersampaikan dalam pendengaran. Otomatis aku berdiri, dan bergerak tergesa dikarenakan rasa panik. Ada teriakan kaget, kemudian ujung siku yang terantuk meja dengan keras, dan yang terparah… hampir saja aku melempar ponselku—lagi?—seandainya aku duduk di pojok. Untung saja tidak… tapi, lupakan. Ada hal lebih penting untuk ditanyakan dan diteriakkan keras-keras: "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sosok berambut pirang itu terkikik geli di hadapanku. Seolah kepanikanku ini dianggapnya sebagai pertunjukan badut. Bah. Kukerutkan dahiku untuk menanti jawaban. Dan, tatkala Kise menyadari bahwa aku menunggu, dia berkata. "Maaf, _Senpai_,"—sembari masih mencoba menahan tawa—"tapi tadi tingkahmu lucu sekali!"

Kemudian dia tertawa untuk sekali lagi. Tetapi aku memasang wajah datar, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya dia menertawakanku. A-Aku tahu bahwa yang tadi itu memalukan! (Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi, sial!) Namun…. Untuk sampai ditertawakan hingga seperti ini… bahkan dalam kondisi tengah menjauhi Kisepun, aku merasa tak terima.

Ditertawakan seperti orang bodoh.

(Aku jadi ingin menendangnya keras-keras. (_Seperti dulu?)_)

Dan mengingatkanku pada satu hal: **aku menghindarinya**. Pada akhirnya, aku pun mendengus kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu, dan berjalan cepat ke luar kelas. Semuanya tanpa berusaha ambil peduli pada sosok Kise yang asyik tertawa.

Namun segera saja tawa memudar dari ruangan; aku bisa merasakan tangan Kise meraih ujung kemejaku kuat-kuat. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Kutepis cengkeraman itu. "Ke kelas selanjutnya, mungkin," jawabku dingin.

Walau aku tak melihat wajahnya, tetapi aku bisa membayangkan wajah Kise sekarang: sedih, bingung, dan merasa bersalah.

(Herannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyerah, dan untuk kali kedua kembali menggamit kemejaku dengan cengkeraman yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.)

Hening.

Aku berusaha menepis lagi tangan Kise dari kemejaku. Tetapi tangan itu menolak. Alih-alih melepaskan, ia menarik kemejaku mendekat dengan kekuatan lebih. Tak ada suara. Sehingga aku kaget saat dia berbisik pelan. "_Senpai…."_

Tahu apa reaksiku?

Tetap diam dan berusaha menatap ke arah pintu ketimbang berbalik dan menatap sepasang jendela mata berwarna keemasan yang membawa isi kepala melompat ke masa lalu…

"…. Kenapa kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ku, Kasamatsu-_senpai_?

"… apa aku….

"…. _mengganggu?"_

Setelah itu cengkeramannya lepas begitu saja. Tadi, setelah cengkeraman itu mengencang selama beberapa detik kebisuan yang tak menyenangkan, Kise melepaskan kemejaku. Aku terhuyung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengerling sedikit, dan mencoba melihat sekilas bagaimana sosok Kise dari sudut pandang yang terbatas. Ada perasaan bersalah, ketika aku kembali melihat lagi kepalanya yang tertunduk ke bawah. Kali ini tak ada tangis, tetapi rasa bersalahku sudah tumbuh melebihi rasa takut, sehingga aku berbalik dan menepuk pundaknya.

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan dalam pemenuhan kategori peran seorang _senpai_ yang baik. Bertindak lebih jauh lagi, dan itu akan berarti aku mengkhianati janjiku sendiri.

Walau aku sudah menepuk pundaknya, dan mengusap kepalanya pelan, semua itu tak kunjung membuat Kise mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan sepasang iris sewarna matahari.

Helaan napas, hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sebagai permulaan jawaban. Kemudian kalimat, "Tidak, Kise. Kau tidak mengangguku," keluar sebagai kalimat lanjutan, walau hanya kusuarakan dalam volume kecil dan penuh perasaan ragu.

Tanganku sudah tak menyentuh Kise. Keduanya kini berdiam dalam sakuku, mengepal dalam rangka mengurangi ketegangan.

Ada satu bagian dalam kepalaku yang berteriak: _Sudah, pergi saja dari sini dan hindari dia!_ Kalimat itu memperingatkanku terus-menerus. Namun kakiku bergeming, tak mau bergerak barang satu centimeterpun dari tempatnya, sehingga aku mendapati diriku yang membatu di hadapan Kise dan merasa salah tingkah. Kacau tingkat dewa, gugup kelas berat, kekakuan absolut, eror total.

Aku tak berusaha berbicara. Dia juga. Tetapi melihat sosok itu di hadapan mata dalam waktu yang terus berjalan membuatku tidak kuat iman, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melirik jam. (Baru delapan menit berlalu. Astaga. Ada apa dengan jam di tempat ini?!) Kise perlahan maju mendekat, dan dia mendongak—akhirnya. Syukur ini hanya terjadi sesaat, karena mata yang ia tunjukkan padaku bukanlah mata yang bersinar menyenangkan bak matahari, tetapi mata kuyu bagai anak anjing yang baru saja menangis dalam hujan.

"…. Maafkan aku, _Senpai_, kalau ternyata aku mengganggumu."

Satu pernyataan maaf dengan cepat disuarakan oleh pemuda bermata kuyu di hadapanku ini. Dia kini kembali mencengkeram ujung lengan kemejaku, seolah menyiratkan agar aku tidak pergi dan mendengarkannya sampai tuntas. Dari sana, bisa kurasakan tubuh itu bergetar pelan. "Aku…," ujarnya pelan, "…. Aku kangen _Senpai._"

Satu kalimat terakhir benar-benar membuat pertahananku runtuh perlahan. Benakku terpecah menjadi dua—antara janji dan rasa senang, sedangkan hatiku merasa ada yang baru saja menusuk sehingga terasa sakit. Dia merindukanku…. Hanya tiga kata, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku senang. Benar-benar murah aku ini, bisa-bisanya dibeli hanya dari rasa rindu.

Namun….

…. Yah, ingatkan lagi saja mengenai kata 'tidak bisa' yang terus menerus terucap.

Aku membiarkan tanganku keluar dari saku. Untuk sekali ini—dan semoga untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menyentuh tangan Kise, menggenggamnya lembut, dan perlahan-lahan menyingkirkannya dari lengan kemejaku. Tak ada suara, namun awalnya Kise memberontak. Cengkeramannya begitu kencang, tetapi akhirnya melemah saat aku menurunkan genggamanku dan memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, Kise. Tolong," perintahku padanya dalam suara pelan. Segera saja kekuatannya melemah, dan aku dengan mudah melepaskan tangan yang kini ada dalam genggamanku.

Senyum kuulas dalam wajah, kupaksakan sepasang bibir ini membentuk kurva saat menatap mata sayunya. Dalam genggamanku, tangan Kise perlahan kubimbing untuk berada di tempatnya semula. Kemudian lepas.

Helaan napasku yang kedua untuk hari ini sudah kuhembuskan. "Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. Jadi… aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kaget—sangat kaget, tentu—akan apa yang kukatakan. Bahkan sebagai pemilik tubuh, aku bingung dengan alasan sampah macam apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Tentu saja semua itu bohong, kelasku yang berikutnya adalah pukul empat sore, dan sekarang tengah istirahat makan siang. Kebohongan yang begitu jelas, begitu bodoh. Dan tanpa kusengaja, aku kembali menyakiti Kise.

_Damn_.

Aku berusaha tak terlihat peduli, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. _Tenang… Tenang… Tenang…._ Satu kata terus kuulang dalam hati. Otakku selalu memperingatkan bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik. Namun dalam sekejap, aku mendengar Kise berlari mengejarku. Kembali sapuan hangat tangan yang familier bersinggungan dengan kulitku, dan sebelum aku sempat menepis, Kise sudah memegang kedua lenganku dan menariknya.

"Jangan pergi, Kasamatsu-_senpai!"_ pinta Kise sembari berteriak layaknya anak kecil, "Ayolah… tunggu dulu, _Senpai_! Aku ingin _ngobrol_ dengan _Senpai_! Jangan pergi. Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ku!"

"… Kise…." Bisikan berwarna depresi kuucapkan. Aku ingin berteriak, namun aku lelah. Lagipula di kelas yang sepi dan bisa dilihat dari luar ruangan, hal-hal semacam ini dapat tertangkap dengan jelas dan dalam sekejap bisa dipastikan kami berdua akan digunjingkan. Apalagi, jangan lupakan bahwa yang ada di belakangku ini (dan tengah mencengkeram lenganku) adalah seorang Ryota Kise. Tampan, atletis, terkenal, berkharisma, model, dan salah satu dari _Kiseki no Seidai_. Yap—tangkapan besar untuk sebuah gosip.

_Kise_, _aku hanya…._ "Kise, aku sedang sibuk. Maaf, lain kali akan kubalas."

…_hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah._

Kali ini Kise menggeleng keras. "_Senpaaaaiii! _Aku tidak mau! Aku mau _Senpai_ membalasnya kapanpun!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk? Dulu _Senpai_ juga sibuk, tapi selalu membalas. Pasti _Senpai_ marah padaku."

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak menggangguku,"—_padahal, sejujurnya semua hal kecil yang kau berikan selalu dapat memberi gangguan besar padaku_—"Jadi…, tidak, aku tidak marah padamu."

Kise merengut, menampakkan rasa sebalnya padaku. Dia menggeleng pelan—seperti kebiasaannya dulu, tatkala dia merasa tidak suka akan sesuatu, kemudian diikuti dengan alis yang berkerut. "Kau bohong."

Aku menenggak ludah. _Ketahuan sebegitu cepat?_ Tanya itu berputar dalam benakku, yang mana menambah rasa panik. Aku hanya terus berkata 'errr' sembari berharap bel segera berbunyi atau Sesutu seperti meteor tiba-tiba jatuh dan menghantam gedung ini sehingga aku bisa memutus percakapan tak menyenangkan ini.

"…. _Senpai._"

Kise memanggilku lagi. Aku mengenal pandangan matanya saat ini. Itu, mata yang menuntut penjelasan dan sedang tak ingin diganggu gugat. Kulihat, dia sudah hendak buka mulut dan kembali berkata. Untung saja, mendadak ponselku memecah keadaan dengan berbunyi keras. Ada telepon, dari ketua majalah universitas tempatku bergabung menjadi reporter merangkap fotografer. Ada rasa lega meluap dari benak, tetapi pada Kise, aku hanya menunduk dan cepat-cepat berkata. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Ketua klubku memanggil, dan aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pertemuan. Jadi… maaf, aku harus pergi."

Dari sekian banyak silabel pembentuk kalimat yang kuucapkan, hanya separuh yang berisi kebenaran. Separuhnya lagi adalah kebohongan yang kubuat mendadak, demi bisa pergi secepatnya dari sini sebelum dering ponselku berhenti. Dan tentu saja—aku langsung berlari keluar tanpa berusaha mendengar apa reaksi Kise.

Saat aku sudah tiba di luar, cepat-cepat kuangkat telepon dari ketua klub, dan berusaha untuk fokus mendengarkan suaranya yang menyebalkan. Tak sekalipun mataku melirik ke arah ruangan tempatku tadi keluar; aku memang tidak mau. Juga, tak ada tanda-tanda Kise sudah keluar dari sana. Aku fokus—kuulangi ini sekali lagi, sehingga kejadian tadi juga akan kuanggap bukan apa-apa. Dan bila nanti aku ditanya oleh siapapun, akan kujawab bahwa tadi aku sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Hebat, aku sudah menjadi pengecut kelas kakap," gumamku pelan. Secara tak sadar, rupanya _Senpai _di seberang sana juga mendengar, sehingga melalui telepon dia bertanya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Aku menggeleng, walau tahu itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabku, "Dan… ada apa?" Aku bertanya, selain untuk mengalihkan topik, juga untuk mempercepat percakapan ini.

"Ehm… Kasamatsu-kun." Aku mendengar suara _Senpai_ memanggilku dengan sufiks _–kun_. Yang mana (bila kau sudah mengenal orang satu ini) merupakan pertanda buruk. Aku tak berbicara sepatah kata pun sampai dia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau kenal Ryota Kise, 'kan, saat di SMA?"

Mendengar nama itu, aku mencelos. Aku ingin merutuk, tetapi yang lebih besar saat ini adalah keinginan untuk bertanya. Hanya dalam beberapa hari… haruskah semua hidupku kini berkisar pada Kise?

"Ya…" Aku menjawabnya dalam helaan napas pelan. "Dulu kami pernah satu tim. Kenapa?"

"WAH. BAGUSLAH KALAU BEGITU!"

"—Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Tenang sajaaa." Aku mendengarnya berkata 'tenang saja' dengan suaranya yang menyebalkan dan gembira berlebihan di telepon. 'Tenang sajaaa', katanya tadi? Che. "Aku tadi sudah mengatakan semua detailnya pada Moriyama. Kau cari saja dia."

Kemudian suara menyebalkan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi di telingaku. Putus begitu saja. Hah—yang benar saja orang satu itu. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana mungkin klub ini akan mendapatkan lebih banyak anggota? Terlalu muluk, terutama dengan ketua yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Ya sudahlah.

Aku tak bisa memprotes. Dua tahun lebih bersama klub ini sudah membuatku terbiasa dengan semua keabnormalannya dan semua tingkah menyebalkan dari segelintir _senpai_ yang ada di sana. Termasuk yang satu ini.

Melengos dan mendecak. Hanya hal itu yang kulakukan saat berjalan ke tempat parkir mahasiswa, mengambil motorku, dan kemudian mengambil ponsel untuk memberitahu Moriyama bahwa aku sedang mencarinya.

* * *

Motorku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _minimarket_ di dekat kampus. Aku tidak turun dari motor, melainkan hanya mematikan mesinnya dan mendekati Moriyama. Kulepas helmku tanpa berkata apapun. Sedang malas, anggap saja begitu.

"Yo, Kasamatsu!" Dari atas motornya, Moriyama menyapaku dengan penuh rasa senang. Entah mengapa, pemandangan tersebut membuatku merasa jengkel. Padahal yang dia lakukan hanyalah minum minuman kaleng sambil duduk di atas motor. Hah, entah apalagi ide gila dari _senpai_ itu, yang jelas saking gilanya sampai-sampai membuat Moriyama tersenyum begitu aneh padaku. Sedari tadi firasatku buruk, tetapi aku masih optimis. Sekarang, setelah melihat raut wajah Moriyama, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hai," balasku malas, "Sampai kapan kau mau berada di atas motormu?"

Moriyama nampaknya menyadari sindiranku. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya cengar-cengir saja di atas motornya—_"Motor baru seperti milikku pasti akan menarik perhatian gadis cantik yang terperangkap oleh takdir!"_ Dia selalu berkata seperti itu tatkala aku atau siapapun menyinggung motor Ducati tersebut—dan dengan lagak sok keren berkata, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, Kasamatsu… Di internet, aku menemukan fakta bahwa cewek lebih tertarik dengan cowok yang duduk di atas motor. Tidakkah itu hebat?"

"…." Aku terdiam, hanya mengerutkan alis dengan penuh keheranan mendengar penjelasannya. Kalau kau bertanya seberapa jauh kami semua berubah semenjak lulus dari Kaijo, _well_, aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Tetapi, menurutku perubahannya hanya sedikit. Moriyama _setidaknya_ berhasil mendapatkan seorang pacar… hanya untuk diputuskan setelah tiga minggu penuh cobaan. Untuk yang lain-lain, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih seorang yang senang menggunakan kata 'takdir' dan terlalu percaya pada internet.

Mungkin perubahan paling drastis yang terjadi, adalah fakta bahwa kami sekarang tidak begitu mendalami basket seperti dulu. Masih bermain, ya; tetapi hanya sekedar 'bermain'.

Kuulurkan tanganku padanya, yang direspon Moriyama dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "_Senpai_ bilang, dia menitipkan sesuatu untukku. Apa itu?"

Seolah baru saja diingatkan pada sesuatu, Moriyama menyeringai kepadaku yang—jujur saja—alih-alih memberikan efek keren seperti yang ia harapkan, justru membuatku merasa jijik. Dia membuka tas selempangnya, kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas yang berantakan. Tangannya terus mencari sementara aku menunggu, hingga akhirnya dia menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas yang sudah kucel padaku dan membuatku bertanya-tanya sementara dia berkata dengan tenang. "Nah, ini—kuserahkan padamu, ya!"

Aku diam. Tetapi aku menerimanya dengan penuh rasa bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Daftar pertanyaan, Kasamatsu. Tadi _Senpai_ memberiku ini untuk diserahkan padamu, karena dia tidak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun. Jadi, semuanya kuserahkan padamu, dan jangan lupa menyerahkan hasil yang sudah diedit ("… dan juga foto yang banyak!" dia menambahkan,) padaku sebelum Rabu dua minggu lagi. Jadi… selamat berjuang! Pasti ini akan mudah, karena yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mewawancarai Kise~"

Moriyama sibuk menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku dengan kesantaiannya yang biasa. Aku pun pada awalnya masih mendengarkan dengan baik, sebelum pada akhirnya aku mendengar **itu**. Ya, _itu_, nama dari juniorku yang berambut pirang dan terdiri dari dua suku kata. **Dia**. _Dia_, dan bukan dia yang lain lagi.

Buru-buru aku menyodorkan kembali daftar pertanyaan itu padanya. "…Aku tidak bisa," kataku.

"Kenapa? Kau sibuk dengan bagianmu sebagai dewan mahasiswa? Sibuk _ngeband_? Atau ada lomba fotografi lagi?" Belum juga aku menjelaskan, Moriyama sudah membombardirku dengan seabrek pertanyaan. Sungguh khas dirinya.

Aku menggeleng. "Entahlah…," jawabku asal, dengan kedua mataku mengerling ke arah lain walau tengah berbicara pada Moriyama, "Aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan mewawancarai seseorang. Belakangan ini aku ingin meningkatkan _skill_ fotograferku."

Kulihat Moriyama menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah…, aku mengerti maksudmu," dia mengangguk pelan, "Tetapi, Kasamatsu, masalahnya klub kita juga kekurangan orang, dan mereka sudah berharap banyak padamu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Kise…."

_Lalu? Kau pikir aku juga dekat padanya setelah tidak saling mengontak selama dua tahun?_ Benakku membalas penjelasan itu dengan sarkasme. Dasar, selalu saja begini. Semua orang selalu mengaitkanku dengan Kise, kendati sudah dua tahun aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Sedekat itukah aku dengannya saat SMA dulu? Bahkan aku pun terkejut mendengar berapa banyak orang yang tahu 'kedekatanku' dengan Kise. Hebat.

Dengan sekali helaan napas—ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini, aku janji!—aku menarik kembali tanganku dan memasukkan daftar pertanyaan itu dengan asal-asalan ke dalam ranselku. Moriyama nampak senang ketika mengetahui bahwa aku menuruti perintahnya. Hah. Kalau boleh berkata jujur, sesungguhnya aku ingin menolak. "Baiklah…," kataku pada akhirnya, "_Draft_nya akan kuserahkan padamu paling lambat besok Senin."

Moriyama mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Okeee! Kau memang yang paling bisa diandalkan, Kapten!" candanya, kemudian dia melemparkan kaleng minuman yang tadi dipegangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan segera memakai helm hanya untuk meninggalkanku tanpa kata-kata dan memacu kendaraan roda dua tersebut sekencang mungkin di jalanan prefektur Kanagawa yang padat.

Aku memutar mata. "Dasar tukang pamer gila," gumamku pelan. Aku mengamati sosok Moriyama yang menjauh dari atas motorku, dan mulai memakai helm tatkala aku sudah tidak melihat rupa teman baikku itu di jalanan. Sejak punya motor besar itu, Moriyama senang sekali mengebut, sampai-sampai membuatku heran kenapa dia tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan sama sekali. (Bukannya aku khawatir padanya atau apa.) Tetapi aku mengesampingkan pertanyaan tersebut, dan segera melaju menuju ke apartemenku.

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan, kepalaku terasa penuh karena memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaikan efek domino—rasanya sejak aku melihat Kise di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, belakangan segala hal tentang hidupku selalu dikaitkan dengan Kise, dan hidupku penuh dengan Kise. Pertama dari lambaian tangan tak terbalas. Kemudian _e-mail_ yang belum kubalas sampai sekarang. Dan kini, mewawancarai Kise?

Dari balik helm, aku membiarkan erangan keluar dari mulutku.

Kini aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk kembali menghubungi Kise.

Aku… sama sekali tak menyukai gagasan tersebut.

_Urgh._

* * *

Kau percaya dengan apa yang tengah kulihat saat ini?

Walau belum tahu apa itu… yah, kau harus percaya. Karena kalau kau percaya, itu juga membantuku untuk mempercayai bahwa apa yang tengah kulihat bukanlah sesuatu yang di luar nalar dan juga bukan sesuatu yang diambil dari pecahan lukisan aliran surealisme.

Aku mengunyah _monja_ yang ada di hadapanku dengan pelan. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang berselera makan. Kumasukkan ke mulut, kukunyah, kutelan, dan sampai ke paru-paru. Hanya seperti itulah caraku makan—tidak ada yang lain. Sebab, kini pikiranku sedang tidak fokus pada makanan. Orang di hadapanku sedang mengacaukannya.

Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kise.

Dia berada di duduk berseberangan denganku dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa. Seolah, apa yang terjadi tadi siang bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dibesar-besarkan. Padahal, tadinya aku sudah bersiap untuk duduk diam dalam canggung dan meminta maaf sebisa mungkin. Ah—hal itu pada akhirnya hanya sebuah imaji dalam kepala, karena Kise nampak sangat gembira saat melihatku yang menunggu kedatangannya. Bahkan, tadi dia sempat berteriak-teriak kegirangan sampai diprotes oleh sang pemilik kedai.

Semuanya nampak berjalan begitu normal dan tak ada rasa canggung, seolah kami berdua kembali pada masa-masa SMA. Entah ini adalah karena perasaan sentimentilku atau apa, yang jelas sejak aku menendangnya karena berteriak-teriak tadi, kecanggungan yang kurasakan hilang, dan aku menemukan diriku sudah bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Kise dengan cara teralami yang pernah kami lakukan. Dia berbicara, dan aku mendengarkan sembari sesekali memberi komentar.

Kise menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Padahal aku belum sempat menanyakan apapun dari daftar pertanyaanku padanya. Sejak dia duduk, dia segera saja menceritakan banyak hal padaku, seolah ingin membayar dua tahun kebisuan dalam satu malam.

Banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran, kalau aku boleh jujur. Dari semua hal yang dibicarakan, perasaan aneh yang menyerupai kecemburuan seolah mulai memakan diriku perlahan-lahan. Kise membicarakan mengenai SMA Kaijo, membicarakan _training camp_ neraka a la SMA kami yang terakhir kali dia ikuti, membicarakan mengenai duet Kuroko-Kagami. Membicarakan mengenai Seijuuro Akashi, Shintarou Midorima, dan banyak hal. Aku semakin tak berselera makan. Karena di atas segalanya, aku sadar bahwa kemarahan yang meluap-luap ini berasal dari kecemburuan. Tidak hanya cemburu pada semua _Homo sapiens_ yang dia bicarakan, bahkan aku merasa cemburu pada cuaca. Sebab, cuaca melihat banyak hal dari Kise yang kulewatkan selama dua tahun terakhir.

Kemudian aku menyadari banyak keanehan. Dari banyak hal yang bisa ia ceritakan, tak sekalipun Kise menceritakan mengenai Daiki Aomine, walaupun seharusnya sudah menjadi hal yang wajar untuk menceritakan mengenai _ace_ SMA Touou tersebut. Apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana dulu Kise nampak sangat mengagumi pemuda itu hingga ke nyaris bisa dikatakan memuja. Ada apa ini? Aku terus bertanya-tanya kendati tak akan bisa menemukan alasannya. Aku akan merasa senang apabila Kise sedang bermusuhan dengannya atau apa. Tetapi, bila Kise rupanya justru menjalin hubungan—uhukpacaranuhuk—dengannya, aku sama sekali tak bisa menerima, walau aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak kembali melibatkan perasaan apabila bertemu dengan Kise. Membayangkan Kise sudah _taken_, apalagi dia adalah 'kepunyaan' seorang Aomine membuatku merasa marah sekaligus sedih.

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Tidak suka dengan diriku dan cara hatiku menerima banyak hal. Aku cemburu dan marah dan sedih, tetapi yang membuatnya miris adalah realita yang memaksaku untuk menyadari posisiku, di mana aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tak memiliki andil sama sekali terhadap kehidupan Kise. Hubungan kami berdua cukup sekedar _senpai-kouhai_ yang kelewat akrab sehingga menjadi teman baik. Hanya itu.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" Tanyanya khawatir. Dia berhenti berbicara dan mulai memerhatikanku dengan kedua maniknya yang sewarna emas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise. Lanjutkan saja," sahutku. Tetapi dia tak kunjung menyingkirkan kekhawatiran itu dari wajahnya, yang mana malah memberiku ide untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku memberi tanda padanya untuk menunggu dengan gestur tangan, dan mengambil daftar pertanyaan dari dalam tas selempang milikku. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau menjawab beberapa dari pertanyaan ini sambil makan? Waktu kita terbatas, dan sebaiknya kau tidak pulang terlalu malam di hari biasa. Bisa-bisa kau kesiangan."

"_Okay!_ Kurasa itu ide bagus, Kasamatsu-_senpai_! Jadi, pertanyaan apa yang harus kujawab?" Dia tersenyum lebar, dengan kurva di wajahnya yang nampak begitu bersinar dipoles kepolosan seorang Ryota Kise. Aku merasa silau untuk beberapa saat. Senyumnya seolah memiliki radiasi yang membuat mata semua orang tertuju padanya. Entah sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalnya, dan aku masih saja belum terbiasa.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku agar bisa membaca daftar pertanyaan yang ada di atas meja. Kubaca tulisan tersebut dan bersyukur karena hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan di sana. Tetapi pertanyaan pertama membuatku mengerutkan alis.

"_Tanyakan ulang tahun Kise, makanan favorit, tipe cewek kesukaan, hobi, dan apa yang ia kerjakan di waktu luang!"_

Kurang lebih begitulah isi pertanyaan nomor satu.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan saat membaca isinya. "Kise," panggilku, "pertanyaan nomor satu memintaku meminta data pribadimu. Bagaimana? Kau mau memberitahukannya?"

Kise tersenyum. "Boleh," dia menjawab cepat, "Masih sama seperti dulu, kok, Kasamatsu-_senpai_. Kau pasti bisa menjawabnya!" Dia berkata hal-hal memalukan semacam itu tanpa beban dan dengan suksesnya berhasil membuatku tertegun. Setelah dua tahun ini, dan dia masih memberiku penghargaan setinggi itu?

Semua pemikiran ini membuatku terhenyak. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi benakku, begitu juga dengan keinginan untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia sudah melahap lagi _monja_ miliknya sementara tanganku berhenti tanpa menuliskan apa-apa di atas lembar pertanyaan tersebut. Kutatap lagi mata keemasan Kise, yang untuk kesekian kalinya kembali memberiku senyum. "Baiklah…," gumamku pelan, "Mau lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua?"

"Boleh."

"Hmm…, mari kita lihat." Aku berkata dan melihat lagi pertanyaannya. _Frontal sekali_, komentarku dalam hati saat membaca pertanyaan selanjutnya. Satu pertanyaan ini selalu membuatku takut, apalagi bila mengingat bahwa aku penasaran sekaligus takut akan jawaban yang diberikan. Teringat lagi kejadian dua tahun yang lalu juga semakin tidak membantuku dalam mengucapkan semua silabel dengan lancar. "Maaf kalau ini terlalu frontal…. Tapi… Apa kau memiliki…. _Orang yang disukai?_"

Pada saat kalimat itu meluncur keluar, entah mengapa aku menyesal sudah berkata. Kise tidak segera menjawab, melainkan hanya memakan _monja_ dalam hening. Untuk sesaat, kupikir dia akan menjawab dengan senyuman dan berkata: _"Tidak ada."_ Namun realita seolah bermain dengan kepalaku, dan memberikan antithesis atas dugaanku barusan.

Kise mengangguk.

Aku mencelos.

Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang agak lama.

Hanya membiarkan suara kunyahan menjadi nada dalam telinga, dan aku menanti dalam kecemasan. _Siapa?_ Hatiku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu. Semuanya terasa salah dalam hal ini, bahkan mengunyah pun terasa abnormal dalam pandanganku. Aku terus menunggu jawaban Kise, sementara benakku terus menyebutkan nama-nama yang paling mungkin akan keluar dari mulut Kise.

Nama Daiki Aomine seringkali menjadi kandidat dalam pikiranku.

Sekarang aku menjadi sangat cemas. Ingin rasanya berharap, bahwa dia akan mengatakan itu _aku_. (Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu.) Namun tidak ada satupun orang tolol di dunia yang akan bermimpi setinggi itu. Setelah kuliah, aku tahu bahwa dua tahun bisa merubah banyak hal. Siapa tahu Kise juga akan berubah, bukan?

Benakku masih sibuk dengan spekulasi asal-asalan, sampai tak sadar bahwa Kise memanggil namaku pelan. "…_Senpai?"_ Dia bertanya, tetapi nadanya merajuk manja. Kise menggerakkan telunjuknya, mengundangku mendekat. Refleks, aku pun mendekat dalam keraguan. _Ini dia_… Hatiku berkata, memperingatkan bahwa mimpi buruk sudah dekat. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ini. Tidak ingin. Namun tubuhku bereaksi sebaliknya dan telingaku terasa geli saat merasakan deru napas Kise menyapu lembut di sana, berbisik mengenai sesuatu.

"Bisakah _Senpai_ menjaga rahasia?"

Aku mundur, terkaget dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tetapi, toh, aku mengangguk dan dalam sikap sok cuek, aku menyeruput minumanku. Dia tersenyum, seolah yang baru saja kujawab dalam sebuah gerak sederhana sudah menjadi hal yang melegakan baginya. Buru-buru Kise membuka ponselnya, dan segera saja ia sibuk sendiri. Sembari tangannya bergerak-gerak menyapu layar sentuh, dia bergumam padaku. "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku bingung ingin menceritakannya pada siapa… Dan saat masuk kuliah, satu-satunya orang yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya Kasamatsu-_senpai_."

Pertanyaan kembali muncul satu demi satu dalam benak. Aku diam, tetapi benakku merasakan hal buruk. Seolah ada peringatan bahwa aku tidak siap mendengar akan apa yang akan dikatakan Kise. Tatkala kalimat itu selesai, Kise menunjukkan layar ponselnya padaku, kemudian menunjukkan foto seseorang yang sangat familiar padaku.

Mereka berdua nampak sangat akrab diterangi cahaya langit sore. Kise menempelkan pipinya pada pipi orang itu, dengan bola basket berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Seolah nampak seperti teman baik, tetapi mengingat apa yang dulu sekali pernah diceritakan Kise padaku… mereka bukan teman baik. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

_Lovers or something like that_.

Ternyata firasatku terbukti benar.

Itu adalah foto Kise dengan Aomine. Berdua.

Mendadak dalam diriku mencuat keinginan untuk tertawa hampa. Hahaha… rupanya apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu sungguh menjadi kenyataan, dan aku kini ditinggalkan sendirian. Di sini, aku hanya bisa berakting sebagai seorang kakak kelas yang baik, kendati baru saja dibuat patah hati oleh seorang junior yang belum pernah mengetahui perasaanku terhadapnya. Kata '_pathetic'_ muncul dalam kepalaku. Selain kata tersebut, aku tak merasa ada yang lebih pas.

Haha. Ha.

Ha.

Aku terdiam.

Sementara Kise di sana sudah menampakkan kemurungan, dan mulai bercerita mengenai kerinduannya pada Daiki Aomine. Mengenai berapa lama mereka sudah pacaran, dan belakangan ini Aomine sudah jarang bertemu dengannya. (Wajar saja, sih, sebenarnya. Kalau mengingat seberapa malas si _ganguro_ jadi-jadian itu, aku tak heran dia jadi jarang menemui Kise.) Bahkan Kise juga bercerita, bahwa Aomine pernah membentaknya sekali karena menelepon di atas jam sepuluh malam. Dan blablabla diikuti blablablah lainnya. Intinya, dia sedang sedih karena _long distance relationship_ yang mereka alami.

Aku tidak mendengarkan, karena rasanya sakit. Kutulikan telingaku dan kuberi jawaban sekenanya. Kalau ditanya apakah aku sedih, tentu saja aku sedih, _baka!_ Kau pikir aku bisa menahan emosi saat melihat Kise tengah bermuram durja di hadapanku? Tak peduli siapapun yang membuatnya menangis—entah itu Daiki Aomine, Seijuuro Akashi, atau Tony Stark sekalipun, aku selalu merasa ada denyut yak menyenangkan bergejolak di dadaku saat melihat Kise menangis. Beginilah kupikir: seseorang yang diberkati dewa matahari seperti dirinya, tak pantas menangis.

Namun semenjak hari itu, tak ada hari di mana Kise absen mengirimkan _e-mail_ padaku dan tak ada juga hari di mana aku absen membalasnya.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

To **icha: **Kyaaa! Icha, makasih udah review pertama kali! Alafyuuu! :* Dan aku… bingung harus jawab ini gimana. Habisnya, aku cuma bisa ketawa-ketawa seneng baca reviewmu, dan YAAAAAA—Kasamatsu itu emang seksi! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?! TTATT Dia itu kurang apa, sih? Tipe pacar idaman mah dia itu! #gegulingan

**Afterwords:** Dan… errr… Saya kurang puas dengan chapter dua, entah kenapa. Anggap saja 6000 words lebih ini sebagai bonus karena saya _update_nya lama. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia menunggu, alafyu tu. (...) Kalau semisal ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya mencantumkan disclaimer ke _band _Greenday, mungkin sudah ketahuan jawabannya #YAIYALAH Sebenarnya part itu bikin saya galau, karena sebelumnya saya bingung... mau pakai lagu itu atau lagu dari _band _Red Hot Chili Peppers (karena si author lagi gila RHCP #NGEK). Dan terima kasih untuk **yang kemarin baru aja cosu Kaito**, karena udah kepo dan mau nungguin. Maaf ya di_troll_ di SMS #heh Terus saya juga bingung mau komentar apalagi. Saya sudah cukup stress karena belajar #sokrajinlu

Dan jangan lupa, _review! #_pemaksaantingkatarval

**051013—rdb**


End file.
